Family Name
by dawnbrightstars
Summary: Years after Voldemort's demise tension in the Wizarding world has finally seemed to settle down. Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley are just beginning their sixth year at Hogwarts. Everything is as it should be, right? But then two strangers show up just outside the gates, begging for help. On top of this mysterious new threat, Lily's own secrets are getting harder and harder to hide.
1. Prelude in C Minor

**_Trying my hand at a super long fic... I'll update when I can but for now here's the prologue. Sorry it's short, hopefully I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. I don't own Harry Potter or Bach. All chapters will probably be named after classical piano pieces, because of reasons. _**

The castle looks loneliest at night.  
That's how Lily thought of it, at least, with its towers dark against a darker sky and windows empty of torchlight. Her frozen hands clutched the front of the Firebolt as she hovered far above the Quidditch pitch. The clock struck midnight.  
She was supposed to be in bed.  
She blamed her brothers.  
The slight wind nudged her into another meandering lap. James wasn't very careful that night, putting away the map and cloak. And Albus had encouraged her to practice. Really, what did they expect?  
True, she was only a second year. Lily supposed that even her father would be surprised at how many nights she spent decidedly not in the Gryffindor Dormitory.  
Her favorite stories had always been of the Forbidden Forest. "Daddy, what about the time you and Uncle Ron were attacked by spiders?" Despite the tales of near-death experiences and the warning that students were meant to stay out, the Forbidden Forest maintained an air of dark and mysterious innocence.  
It was not a secret that Lily Potter liked dark things.  
_One flight over the forest,_ she promised herself. _Then I can go to sleep._  
She was about to turn back when she heard it- the cry for help. And it was too bad, really, because anyone who knew her at Hogwarts would tell you that aside from being deep and morbidly inclined, never has she behaved selfishly or unkindly toward anyone. So it was without thinking that she angled her broom downward and searched the forest for the source of the shout.  
The light of the full moon shone bright against the pool of blood

**Please, review!**


	2. Moonlight

**Here's chapter one! Please review! (Moonlight is by Beethoven)**

A familiar, strained voice pulled Lily from the depths of her dream and into the real world. It was dark for the most part, except for the sliver of moonlight that peeked through the curtains and allowed the disoriented girl to immediately recognize the figure standing over her.  
"Maura?" she croaked groggily; her voice was hoarse. Had she cried out? The scratchy pain in her throat seemed to indicate yes.  
"Come'on Lily," the other girl whispered. "Let's get you downstairs, yeah?" After a few minutes of shuffling and stumbling and toe-stubbing they were sitting on the couches in the Gryffindor common room. Flames jumped to life in the fireplace, casting a soft glow over the red and gold decor. Lily looked at her friend. Maura's curly black hair was mussed and falling out of its bun; it was nearly impossible to see the bags under her eyes due to her darker skin, but exhaustion itself was easy enough to spot.  
"Sorry," she murmured, gripping the end of her braid anxiously. Maura sighed.  
"Lily, it's not your fault," she comforted. "I don't" yawn "mind."  
"Did Haley or Heather wake up?"  
The other Gryffindor sixth year girls were not particularly fond of Lily's poor sleeping habits. Though they never confronted her directly about being woken up at all hours of the night, it always made her guilty whenever she cost them sleep.  
Maura gave her a look and warned, "Don't worry about them."  
So it was going to be a rough morning for all of them, then.  
Silence settled over the pair. Lily stared glassily at the fire, allowing her head to fill with shallow, meaningless thoughts. Dylan's most recent girlfriend. Vera's new haircut. Mcgonagall's latest Transfiguration essay. Simple things.  
Maura was not a fan of simple things.  
"What was it this time?" she asked.

Lily shrugged. "Usual." Out of the corner of her eye she could see her friend biting her lip. Hints of Day Maura were beginning to make their way to the surface.

"It's this week, isn't it?" It was framed as a question, but Lily didn't bother answering. Of course it was this week. No matter what, it always seemed to be this week.

"You should go to sleep, Maur," she sighed. No point in both of us sleeping through Charms.

"But-" her friend protested.

"Seriously," she interrupted, flashing her a weak grin. "I'm fine."

Fine, Lily mused as she listened to the fading footsteps. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on the back of the couch. I can do fine.

…

"Dammit Lils, not again!" This time it was a male voice that woke her up. Despite the implied annoyance, his tone was cheerful. Out of the three of them, Hugo was the morning person. And the afternoon person. And the school and the people person.

"It's too early," Lily moaned, burrowing further into the rough fabric of the couch. Hugo rolled his eyes.

"Everyone is already at breakfast."

Lily opened an eye to glare at her cousin. True to form, his curly red hair was flat on one side and his shirt buttons didn't quite match up. "I'll get up when you're dressed properly."

It wasn't long before they walked through the doors to the Great Hall. Hugo had been right- the table was nearly full. They spotted Maura's dark curls and slid onto the bench beside her.

"Hope you actually got some sleep last night," Hugo joked, helping himself to eggs. She offered him a small smile but said nothing. Day Maura was a very separate person from Night Maura. Already Lily could see the noise of the crowded table begin to wear on her nerves.

The chatter dimmed and everyone looked up as the owls flew in. Lily searched the flock for a glimpse of tawny and white feathers, grinning when she saw two envelopes fluttering from the barn owl's beak. Caela- named for the sky- landed on her shoulder and delicately dropped the letters into her lap. Lily stroked her absentmindedly and allowed her a piece of biscuit before the owl flew off for a nice long nap in the owlery.

Peering over her shoulder at the first piece of mail, Hugo chuckled at the address, Her Majesty, Queen Lily. The aforementioned queen rolled her eyes and tore open the envelope. Her eyes greedily scanned the page, smiling at the switch from James's messy scrawl to Al's neat print. They assured her that everything was going well, and that Albus had been offered a position for the Chudley Cannons (Lily couldn't help but smirk at this, thinking of how ecstatic Uncle Ron must have been). James spent a large portion of his allotted space moaning about Healer training, which meant that he enjoyed it immensely. At the moment they were sharing flat in Diagon Alley and visited their Uncle George often. Enclosed was a sample of one of the WWW's new chocolates, which Hugo popped into his mouth without a second thought.

The other letter was from Teddy Lupin, who always made a point to write as the moon drifted closer to being full. Lily slipped this one into her bag without opening it.

She had just taken a swig of pumpkin juice when a strangled yelp from Maura caused her to look at her friend in concern. Her dark eyes were wide as she stared over the redhead's shoulder. Confused, Lily turned around choked on her drink.

"Hugo!" she coughed. "What happened to your hair?"

"What?" her cousin frowned, bringing up a hand to pat his head. "What's wrong?"

"It's blue!"

…

At the same time the three friends were enjoying breakfast and making fun of Hugo's new hairstyle, two dark-haired brothers were running for their lives. It was a rainy morning in Ireland (not unusual, though the mud was a great inconvenience) and it had been days since either of them had slept in a proper bed. They sprinted across the moor, the elder throwing spells haphazardly over his shoulder. To anyone else, it would be unclear as to who- or what- he was trying to hit, until one of the jets of light hit home and a dark shape fell from the sky.

"Hurry!" he yelled, grabbing his brother's hand and dragging him into a faster run. The little boy stumbled along behind him, glancing fearfully at the darkening sky. Spotting a rickety lean-to, they poured on the speed. Once in the shelter, the older boy pulled a piece of parchment from inside his coat. The ink was stained and smudged from the water, but the words were still readable. A terrifying screech broke through the drum of rain.

"Rowan?" the child whispered, fear finding its way into his voice and shining in his eyes. Rowan's hands trembled as he refolded the parchment. He glanced up, feeling his stomach roll as he thought about everything that could happen if he did as their parent's asked, and the consequences if he didn't. I'm so sorry, he thought, before gripping the other boy's arm and twisting away.

The world turned cold and dark, as worlds were apt to do.

**Seriously guys just tell me if you liked it or hated or had questions- new here and dunno what works! I'll hopefully get the next chapter up ASAP but I need motivation to get off my lazy butt**


End file.
